The Loved and the Lost
by rainydaze00
Summary: Hans' passing brings two former lovers a lot closer than they'd ever imagined. Second CG story. R&R please! Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Mighty Ducks. It is the property of Disney.


**First of things first, I refuse to believe the Ducks were only like 14 years old during D3. I've always imagined them to be a lot older than they actually are in the movies. They seem a lot more mature and experience than their ages assume. Granted, the themes expressed in this story are probably a lot more mature than the average 14/15/16 year old can handle but for creativity's sake, let's imagine them to "think" and "feel" a lot older. **

* * *

He stared at floor. His face blank, breath low, and eyes glued to the dirty, moist floor of the locker room. Was it true? Did Orion really just say the unbelievable?

"I just got the call. Hans passed this afternoon. I'm sorry, you kids." The coach spoke quietly.

The team, the JV Warriors, the former Ducks, whatever you wanted to call them at this point...they were silent, simply soaking in the news. Tears slowly ran their tracks down the faces of Julie, Russ, Averman, and Luis. Ken and Dwayne leaned their heads against their lockers, looking up, trying desperately not to cry while Goldberg covered his face as he let his elbows rest on his knees. He was whimpering ...like a tiny child who lost his most prized toy.

A petite brunette sat in the corner as she scanned the room with soft, sad eyes. Connie's never seen them so fragile before. They were a broken team. With Fulton, Banks, Charlie, and Portman absent, the pain was becoming unbearable...her family was falling apart.

But among the silent chaos, she quietly searched for the one face that's been at the forefront of her mind..._his_ face. She just needed to see...

Almost instantaneously, Connie's eyes landed on a sight that broke her heart.

She watched Guy as he sat on the bench, with his shoulders slumped, concentrating so hard on the bare, wet floor below their feet. He wasn't crying, he wasn't pouting or whimpering or breathing, really. He just stared at the same spot with heavy, tired eyes. Despite his usual quiet, reserved demeanor, Guy was a different person right now. For Connie, watching him as the news unfolded was something she couldn't handle.

As hard as it is to admit, they were no longer ConnieandGuy, the dynamic duo, partners in crime (and love), or two halves of a whole. They were individuals now...Connie and Guy, just two teammates, two friends, two once-lovers.

Not long before the start of the school year at Eden Hall, Guy and her decided to call it quits. It was a mutual yet difficult ending to a relationship that lasted years. For reasons far more complicated and heavy than they'd imagined, they both struggled to fix a dying love. Things weren't the same; they were older, more integrated in the world of friends, failures, and futures. They began to see what else was out there for them...as individual people. And in their eyes, it felt like the real world had no space for a love so young, so intense. The universe ripped them apart; everything crumbled, including their faith in their own ability to love one another.

They fought constantly about every little thing, much of which came from insecurity and pent-up fear of losing the our relationship. Jealousy, trust, and commitment came into question and they struggled to understand one another. Tempers flared from both sides and soon enough arguments turned into grudges that lasted for days. Guy and her were hostile and mean, becoming two different people than they or the team were used to. The intensity of their relationship inevitably took a heavy toll. And despite the many deep and emotional conversations with close friends on both sides, they fell through. ConnieandGuy became Connie and Guy.

But the truth was in their eyes. The way they sneak secret glances when the other wasn't looking, the way the green eyed monsters emerge when members of the opposite sex came up to talk to them, or when nobody misses Connie escaping to the girls' bathroom to brush away a few tears during practice. They never stopped loving one another. As individuals, they saw the reality in being apart and it was harder than being together. The relationship was over but the feelings were still there...deep down, they both knew that but they were just too afraid to take a chance. And that hurt, now more than ever.

Orion broke the silence.

"Before I met you all, Bombay told me how much Hans meant to this team and what he and his brother have done for you in the past. Tragedy is not easy to accept and I know it's a hard loss. But you keep your heads up, all right? Practice is cancelled for today. Get changed and go on home. I'll be here...if anybody needs to talk." He left the locker room hoping he said the right things.

Guy got up and trailed behind him. And Connie's eyes followed him out the door..

"Hey coach..." Guy said flatly.

Orion turned around, not expecting to match the voice with his face. "Germaine? What's wrong?"

"I know practice is cancelled but do you think I can hang around the rink for a bit...just get some work in?" Guy asked quietly.

"Uhh...yeah, sure. But it's okay to go home, you know? Be with friends and family if you need to..." He said as his eyes stared at Guy's, wondering why one of his quietest and most consistent players felt the need to practice, especially at this time. Guy was one of the "go with the flow" kind of guys and players. So yeah, it was unexpected.

"I know. I just...need some time..." Guy replied, lowering his gaze.

Orion nodded in understanding. "The pucks are out on the ice. Stay as long as you need to."

"Thanks, coach." Already in full gear, he walked out onto the ice.

Back in the locker room, everyone was packing their gear and getting ready to leave. They were all very quiet, so unlike their character as a group.

Connie wipes away a few tears as she zipped up her bags. It was still surreal. Hans was gone. He was a man of many personalities. He was doting, trustworthy, wise, and silly. He knew the Ducks inside and out. And for that, he meant the world to the team, for both the new and old players. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, believing things will be okay.

She noticed Guy hadn't come back yet and concluded that he probably wouldn't be for a while. She didn't know where he was and she was torn whether or not to go find him. Home was perhaps the way to go.

She threw her bags over her shoulder and walked out the locker, not before saying goodbye to the others, hugging them tight, kissing their cheeks, and whispering encouraging words. The gestures went both ways.

As much as she loved them, this was a moment that called for solidarity. She needed that for herself...some time to think about Hans, someone who was so loved and now, lost.

She continued through the door and down the hall towards the exit. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar sounds of pucks being slapped around, one after the other, and skates gliding roughly on the ice.

She had found him.

He looked as frustrated, angry, and exhausted as she's ever seen him only a handful of times in their relationship. And according to Guy, she was the only one who was allowed to see him like that. He was able to be vulnerable with her. And for her, he was the same. It was always him when she needed to scream, cry, laugh, smile. He got to see a side of her that was the most reserved, the most emotional, the most personal.

Connie watched him as he handled the puck back and forth, skating in circles and random paths. His hands and stick low while lifting his head upwards. She knew he was trying not to cry.

She needed to see him as much as he needed to see her. It was courageous on her part but Connie knew that that a simple talk with him was all it took.

Eyes still watery, she walked over to the bench and gently placed her belongings on the wooden seat. She leaned her elbows on the barrier and folded her hands over one another. She watched him and he watched her.

Guy made one last slap shot into the net and slowly skated over to Connie. He noticed that her face was slightly red and her beautiful brown eyes were wet.

"Hey stranger," she said with a shy smile.

"Hey" he replied with a small, exhausted grin.

"What are you up to?"

"Just getting some extra practice in." He lifted his helmet to rest it on his forehead.

She nodded with a smile and looked down. As much as she wanted to help him, she was already running out of things to say. But Guy can still read her. He knew she was trying despite how hard it was and he did not want to discourage her. So he did the courageous.

"Skate with me?" He asked her all of a sudden.

"W-what?" She asked, taken off guard.

He held out his right hand and dropped his stick. He said once more, "Skate with me." This time it wasn't a question.

She turned her head to look up at him, then gently agreed. "Of course."

She dug through all her gear to look for her skates. When she found them, they were strapped onto her feet faster than lightning. She took his right hand with her own and they moved like one, with him skating backwards as she followed his every path. Hands still connected, they skated around the rink. Then suddenly, Connie let go and skated in the opposite direction with a twinkle in her eyes. Guy chuckled at a her actions and tried to catch up to her.

It was like a game of cat and mouse; the scenario where the runner wants to be chased, making it more entertaining for the both of them. It was sweet, comfortable, very ConnieandGuy.

The rest of the team filed out of the locker room towards the exit and stopped in their tracks as they watched the scene unfold them. Former lovers teasing one another with the childlike innocence they once shared together. The team understood. A part of them felt like they all needed to be on that ice to find some sort of happiness too. But the intimacy between their two teammates was too sacred to disrupt.

"Come on boys, let's leave them alone. They both need this right now, you know that," Julie said to the guys. They nodded and followed through with their previous action.

The pair continued their silly charade across the ice. Connie rounded the corner of the goalie net and tried to dodge Guy. But he was too quick and as he went around the other side of the net, he collided right into her, catching the brunette as they both tumbled to the ice. They laughed in amusement.

"Sorry," he chuckled.

"It's okay. Come, let's take a break." She extends both hands and he accepts them, pulling himself up.

They both reached the bench; Connie sat on the wooden seat as Guy lifted himself to sit atop the barrier. Both are gazing out into the ice. Connie breaks the silence.

"Guy, talk to me. Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

He sighs. "I'm trying to be. But it's hard...in more ways than one." Knowing what that really meant, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I know. Hans meant the world to me. He always kept an eye out for me. I would come to the shop to say hi and we'd catch up on everything. We would just talk for hours. I'm going to miss that..."

"He listened. That was something I cherished about him. He just listened to me, whatever it was. Makes me think..."

"About what?"

"If there will ever again be someone like Hans to listen to me." He said quietly.

Her eyes were wet again. "You know I'll always be here, right? Together or not, I'm still someone you can come to."

"That's easier said than done, Connie..." His voice started to crack. Not once did he turn around to look at her. But it was obvious, it was all coming out.

"We would talk about you, you know?" He continued. "I've lost track of how many times Hans and I discussed our relationship, from beginning to end."

Connie blushed and was surprised at his honesty. She knew Guy and Hans had a close bond but little did she know, it was to the extent where it involved their romantic relationship.

"If it wasn't you, Charlie, or even Julie, it was Hans that I went to." He paused for a moment, "When we fought, or ignored each other or were close to ending it, it was always Hans who reminded me that some things were worth fighting for...especially if it involved the people you loved." He bent his head down and let himself cry. For the first time since Orion broke the news, she watched the love of her life break down.

His admission brought Connie to a level of pain that went beyond grief. It combined the feelings for the loved and the lost. For her, that meant both Hans and Guy.

"I'm sorry, Guy. I don't know what to say. I'm just confused..." She choked and put her face in her hands. Guy finally turned around. His eyes were full of sadness now as he watched her. "After we broke up, it felt like everything fell apart...Bombay, the Ducks, and now Hans." She spoke and lifted her head to sniffle.

"Did you ever think it was going to be this hard? Us breaking up?" Guy asked out of curiosity and pain, while wiping away his tears.

She shook her head. "It was supposed to make everything easier...that was the whole point of it happening. But now...I don't know..." She looked at him deeply, hoping he had an answer to his own curiosity.

"It's been hard. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't. But you wanna know something? I fought with you all those times because I wanted to find something between us." He paused for a moment. "I spent every night thinking of reasons to convince you that it's not over yet. I wanted to prove that we still had something worth fighting for." His voice was low now. "Connie, believe it or not, I still think we do..." His words came out with so much passion that both Connie and Guy were surprised at his admission.

She couldn't breathe at this point. All this time, he was trying to fight for them and she was just trying to spare both their feelings, playing it the safe way. Connie wished it could've been easier.

"There was too much heartbreak between us, Guy. We're not little kids or first crushes anymore. We grew up with so much happening around us. We built a relationship so intense and serious that it could've ripped us apart if it got the chance...and guess what? It did." She wiped her eyes. "I only knew how to love one person and as much as I pushed to keep that, we couldn't handle it...I couldn't handle it...I was scared, Guy. Every little thing put us on the edge. I'm not so sure we can do it again." She breathed out with her tears. By this point, her emotions were high off of frustration and fear. Never did she think she'd have this conversation. "Knowing what we went through, why should we give it another chance?"

"It's simple...because I still love you." He said so intensely and softly."I've loved you for as long as I could remember. Hans knew that, the team knew that." She just stared at him with desperate eyes.

"I still do, more than anything...and you know that too. Don't deny it," he almost pleaded.

Connie felt like she could've exploded from a number of emotions...fear, anger, love. It was all there.

Guy watched her; he knew she was collapsing inside. So he got up and walked through the barrier door to stand in front of her...sweat, tears, and all. She looked up at him questioningly. But he pulled her to her feet gently and held her close to his body. Connie didn't even fight it.

They clasped their fingers together, arms dangling by their sides. Their foreheads rested against each other and their burning eyes looked deep into the other. Neither person was embarrassed or shocked at this position. To them, it was comfortable; it connected them beyond words.

"Connie, I've missed you," he admitted.

"I've missed you too."

"Tell me" Guy continued, "Are you still in love with me?" he asked longingly.

She thought for a moment, closing her eyes for a few seconds to prepare herself for what's to come. She then reached up with her left hand to brush away a short strand of curly blonde hair hanging in front of his eyes.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." She grinned shyly at him.

He chuckled. "You see...that's what keeps us going. This is what Hans saw between is. We can make this work."

Her eyes turned into worry. "I just don't want to hurt anymore, Guy. And I don't want to do the same to you. I'm afraid that if we try again, it won't work and it'll be over for good." She feared losing him permanently. "When we broke up, I felt like I lost my other half. You were my best friend and that's what I hated most about ending it."

"Connie, do you trust me?" He asked so seriously. She looked at him determinedly then nodded.

"Then trust me when I say that I never meant to hurt you in the first place. I never meant to push you away or give you a reason to doubt us."

She shook her head. "I never doubted you. I doubted myself...for not fighting hard enough for us, for not having enough faith in us. I was angry with myself for losing you. The pressure, everyone...everything. It just scared me away."

"You know what scared me?" He asked honestly. She encouraged him to go on.

"Not being with you...Scared the shit out of me." He admitted.

Connie looked deep into his tired eyes and felt the pain, sadness, and fear disappear. She felt the same way.

"Me too" she cried.

"So can we do this? Can we give it another shot? I'd do anything..." He spoke determinedly.

She tilted her head upwards just a bit so their noses were touching and she nodded. "I love you too much to say no," she spoke softly.

He gave her that smile that made every girl weak at the knees. But when he smiled at her, she knew it was more than just charm. It was his way of saying 'I love you more than I can say.' And he only ever said it to Connie Moreau.

Their tear-streaked faces collided as their lips met in a gentle yet eager kiss. He cupped her face with both hands and caressed it as she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing for a few more sweet moments. They let go of one another momentarily before she wrapped her arms around his neck and his around her waist, holding one another in a tight embrace.

"Hans was right. This was worth fighting for," Guy whispered in her ear and placed a loving kiss on her cheek.

"Well...he was quite the man, wasn't he?" Connie looked up into the bright lights of the rink, silently thanking Hans.

She hugged Guy tighter, finally believing once and for all that he will never again be the loved and the lost.


End file.
